Tudo para ficar com elas
by Deh' Potter
Summary: Lílian Evans,Liana Bones e Melina McDonald decidem passar as férias de verão no Brasil. Os Marotos, como não poderia deixar de ser, insistem em ir atrás das garotas... mas existe um pequeno problema:o acampamento para onde elas vão é exclusivamente femini
1. Trailer

**(N/A):** Depois dessa, tive certeza de que não sou completamente normal...hehehe... fazer o quê? Cansei de tentar entender minha cabeça.

**Trailer**

**Quando as férias de verão chegam...**

--- A gente passa dez meses estudando e fica dois de férias. Onde está a justiça desse mundo?

--- Se eu fosse você, reclamava menos e aproveitava mais...

**e um trio de garotas resolve viajar...**

--- Eu consegui o milagre de achar um programa diferente de qualquer outro que nós já fizemos e que vai fazer dessas férias tediosas as melhores que já tivemos!

--- Lá vem roubada...

**a confusão está armada.**

--- Como assim "outros planos"? Por que elas não nos contaram nada?

--- Logicamente porque "outros planos" não incluem a gente, seu trasgo tapado!

**Agora, Tiago Potter...**

--- A Lily não podia ter me excluído assim!

**Sirius Black...**

--- Peraê! Você tá me dizendo que a _MINHA_ Lia, junto com aquelas duas destrambelhadas, vão para o Brasil?!

**e Remo Lupin...**

--- Isso que você está fazendo, Mel, chama-se abandono de namorado.

**darão o "jeitinho maroto"...**

--- E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê?

--- Que é hora de colocar o plano A em ação: _Se você não pode com o inimigo..._

--- Desista?

--- _Junte-se a ele!_

**de reverter essa situação.**

--- Nananinanão, Pontas! Idéia fora de cogitação, totalmente!

--- É isso ou ter que agüentar a Lily e a Lia nos trocarem por qualquer um lá naquele fim de mundo...

**Até onde um maroto pode ir...**

--- Remo, cara, FAZ ALGUMA COISA! O Pontas acabou comigo!

--- Eu?! Meu caro Almofadas, _em confusão de bruxinha, ninguém mete a varinha..._

**para conquistar sua amada?**

--- Olá! Eu sou Lílian Evans e essas são Liana Bones e Melina McDonald.

--- Oi, querida. Meu nome é Tina Torpet. A com cara de cadela que saiu da chuva é Samantha Clabk e a peluda é Reena Pliun. Somos suas companheiras de quartos.

--- _Torpet, Clabk e Pliun?!_

**Eles serão capazes de fazer...**

--- Tá vendo o que você fez, Almofadinhas?! Agora o Pontitas tá se sentindo menosprezado...

--- _Tô me sentindo o cocô do hipogrifo do Comensal que azarou a velhinha!_

**Tudo para ficar com elas?**

**Da mesma autora de...  
**

**• No Silêncio da Noite **

_...Breve e exclusivamente... _

Na F.F.!


	2. Outros planos

**(N/A):** Oie gente! Bom, rápidas explicações: desculpem a demora postar! Tava realmente sem tempo e ainda estou... E depois de tudo, capítulo pronto, teve a Floreios... bom, expliquei tudo no aviso.

Outra coisa: os comentários. Bom, se eu fosse responder todos, demoraria pelo menos uma semana e eu queria postar esse capítulo logo. Certo? Mil perdões...Agora, vamos ao que interessa...

**Cap. I - Outros planos...**

Era fim de ano letivo em Hogwarts. Eu, Lílian Evans, havia concluído com louvor o meu sexto ano, juntamente com as minhas melhores amigas, Melina McDonald e Liana e Bones e, bem... Sem quer citá-los, mas já fazendo isso, os Marotos. Não que eu tenha algo contra eles, imagina! Remo é meu melhor amigo, Sirius, apesar de um pouco idiota, é às vezes bem engraçado, com o Pedro eu quase não falo e, bom... Tem o Tiago Potter. Prefiro não pensar, escrever ou falar qualquer coisa que esteja relacionada aquele garoto, isso estragaria de uma forma irremediável o meu dia.

Em todo caso, as férias haviam chegado! Não que eu não goste de estudar, que isso fique bem claro, mas... Um descanso de vez em quando não mata ninguém, não é mesmo? No último verão, eu e as garotas viajamos para a Rússia. Devo dizer que foi tudo ótimo, até os Marotos aparecerem. Tá difícil de acreditar? Então escute um conselho: nunca duvide de nada quando se trata daqueles três jamantas - porque o Pedro não apareceu, _thanks_ Merlin!

Resumindo: as férias foram um inferno. Sabe por quê? Vou falar... Estávamos eu e as garotas em Moscou, curtindo aquele frio de rachar – bem, curtindo não é bem a palavra; digamos que nós estávamos agüentando aquele tempo horroroso. Daí, do nada, surge àqueles três; ah, que ódio! A Mel ficou com o Remo – eles já namoram há um ano – e a Liana ficou entretida brigando com o Sirius. Precisa dizer quem sobrou para me fazer companhia? O irritante, chato, insuportável e egocêntrico do Potter!

Sabe o que é uma pessoa ficar no seu pé vinte e cinco horas por dia? Eu também não sabia, até aquelas férias. Para piorar, – acredite, podia ser pior – nós descobrimos da forma mais humilhante possível que o Potter e o Sirius não sabem absolutamente nada do mundo trouxa: nunca tinham ouvido falar em televisão, forno, aquecedor, _SKY_ , entre outras coisas. Resultado: o pessoal do hotel com certeza pensou que, das duas, uma: ou éramos loucos ou éramos do interior de alguma cidade em um país subdesenvolvido.

Mas como eu ia dizendo antes de me surgir a triste idéia de relembrar os desastrosos fatos do verão passado, o ano letivo terminou e eu tive a genial idéia de viajar novamente. Sabe por que genial? Porque dessa vez eu tomei os devidos cuidados para evitar outra surpresinha como a que tive no ano passado.

Em todo caso, eu estava vindo do meu dormitório, trazendo comigo o meu malão. As carruagens a qualquer momento iriam partir, mas eu havia pedido a Melina e Liana me esperarem no Salão Principal, pois eu tinha algo para mostrar a elas. Sinceramente, eu poderia dançar de tanta excitação. Mas quando cheguei ao Salão, encontrei uma loira e uma morena completamente emburradas. E depois dizem que eu sou a mal humorada aqui.

Fui me aproximando vagarosa e silenciosamente delas e coloquei minha cabeça próxima ao ouvido das duas.

--- Pronto! – gritei e logo depois, gargalhei histericamente ao ver o pulo que ambas deram, tamanho foi o susto que levaram.

--- Sua... Louca... Desparafusada! – ofegou Liana, as mãos no peito.

--- Sem exageros, sim? – eu me sentei entre as duas; meu malão que havia ficado na porta do Salão, agora fora transfigurado num envelope amarelo.

--- Espero que a notícia seja ótima, porque nós já estamos quase criando mofo de tanto esperar você! Tava fazendo o quê, que demorou esse tempo todo? – perguntou Melina; vale deixar registrado que essa loirinha é mais curiosa que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já conheci, exceto, talvez, o Sirius.

--- Ótimo é um adjetivo que não descreve nem um terço a novidade que tenho para contar pra vocês. Até porque, depois de hoje, eu posso ser considerada a salvadora da pátria... Ou pelo menos, a salvadora das nossas férias.

--- Lá vem roubada... – comentou Liana, revirando os olhos. – Pára de fazer suspense, Lil. Isso definitivamente não combina com você...

--- O.K. – eu concordei; estava louquinha para contar mesmo, só queria fazer um pouco de suspense. – Eu consegui o milagre de achar um programa diferente de qualquer outro que nós já fizemos e que vai fazer dessas férias tediosas a que nós estamos condenadas, as melhores das nossas vidas! – eu proferi aquelas palavras com a maior animação e, bom, devo dizer que o meu sentimento não foi recíproco...

Melina e Liana me encararam como se nunca tivessem me visto. Oras, o que eu falei demais? Não eram elas que não queriam que o ano letivo não acabasse só porque não tinha nada planejado para as férias? Olha só a gravidade da situação: preferir aulas porque não tem nada melhor para fazer!

--- Eu já ouvi esse discurso... – comentou Liana, apontando o dedo indicador para mim de uma forma acusadora, coisa que eu detesto! – Você disse isso há exatamente um ano atrás, Srta. Evans, e nós ficamos duas semanas congelando na Rússia.

--- Olha quem fala: _a futura Sra. Black_. Até parece que você não gostou do fato do Sirius ter dado as caras naquele fim de mundo só por sua causa. – comentou Melina, maldosa. E eu observei o rosto de Liana ia, aos poucos, adquirindo o tom vermelho vivo típico dos meus cabelos.

--- Por mim e por qualquer outro rabo de saia que cruzasse o caminho dele. – retrucou Liana, em meio a uma careta extremamente cômica. Eu dei uma risadinha irônica que ela pereceu não ter gostado nadinha. – Mas teve o Potter. – não disse? – Aliás Lily, você nunca nos contou o que aconteceu naqueles dias em que vocês ficaram, digamos, mais próximos. – Liana me perguntou; espertinha, não? Juro que a cada dia essa menina está mais merecedora do título de _primeira-marota_.

--- O assunto não é esse. – tive de fazer um esforço para manter minha feição impassível, mas consegui desviar o assunto da zona de perigo. Ufa! – E não se preocupem que nós vamos passar longe do risco de morrer de frio, dessa vez, até porque no país que vamos, o verão simplesmente domina nessa época do ano.

Liana deu um sorrisinho debochado.

--- Então vai lá, guia turística, diz para onde nós vamos dessa vez? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

--- Guia turística? O que é isso? – perguntou Melina, interessada. Ser puro-sangue tem lá suas desvantagens.

--- Alguém que sabe lugares para se conhecer, as melhores épocas para se viajar, essa coisas... E, Liana, pode pirraçar comigo, no futuro não me importarei. Mas todos nós pagamos com a língua, sabia? – eu estampei um sorriso de orelha a orelha e concluí, toda feliz - E, daqui a uma semana, quando nós estivermos chegando ao Brasil e vocês virem que beleza de lugar é aquele, vão ter de engolir cada palavra que estão professando contra a minha pessoa.

Liana abriu um enorme sorriso quando terminei de falar; já Melina franziu o cenho levemente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

--- Brasil? Pirou Lily? – ele me perguntou, incrédula. Taí, não entendi o porquê de tanto espanto... – Te lançaram um feitiço Confundus, foi? Nunca que meus pais vão me deixar ir para o Brasil.

Ninguém merece! Sério, quando ela fez aquela cara, eu realmente pensava que era uma coisa grave. Sinceramente, eu gosto muito da Mel, mas as vezes ela tem cada uma; onde já se viu, fazer esse drama todo porque não sabe se os pais vão deixar ela ir. Talvez seja fácil para eu falar, já que meus pais são dois anjos, mas sinceramente, só podia ser exagero da Melina; conheço os pais dela e são muito legais!

Liana possivelmente estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu, pois olhou para Mel com uma cara nada amigável.

--- Fala sério, Mel! A gente já tem 17 anos, somos vacinadas. E, além disso, já fomos até para a Rússia e sozinhas! Não tem porque teus pais não deixarem dessa vez!

--- É, Mel. – eu concordei. - Paciência acima de tudo. – Diz que é seu presente por ter concluído o 6° ano na escola, pombas!

A loirinha continuava a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Aí meus sais minerais!

--- Gente, a Rússia é bem aqui ao lado. – eu e Liana a olhamos descrente; que exagero! – Tá, não tão do lado assim, mas é aqui na Europa. Já Brasil, faz favor, é outro continente, outra língua, outros costumes...

--- Nós não sabíamos falar russo e nos saímos bem até demais na Rússia. E, quanto mais diferentes os costumes, melhor para nós! Inventa outra que essa desculpa não cola, Mel... – contestou Liana; se ela não fosso bruxa, com certeza seria uma trouxa advogada: tem argumento para tudo no mundo!

--- E além do que, nós vamos ficar em um acampamento exclusivo para estrangeiros no Brasil. – eu disse, voltando a ser o centro das atenções das duas. – Claro que quem trabalha lá são brasileiros, mas que falam inglês fluentemente. Eu tenho um amigo que nasceu aqui, mas trabalha lá, sabem, é coordenador do projeto e, na carta que me mandou, disse que o que tem de americanos, ingleses e australianos cadastrados para passar parte das férias lá não é pouca coisa! Dêem só uma olhada na carta que ele me mandou.

Eu peguei o envelope amarelo que havia colocado em cima da mesa e, de dentro, tirei um pequeno pergaminho. Estendi-o para as meninas, que logo começaram a ler:

_Querida Lil,  
Quanto tempo, garota! Nada de corujas, visitas e noticias suas. Caí no esquecimento, hein? Mas, de qualquer maneira, fiquei imensamente feliz ao saber que pretende passar parte das férias aqui com suas amigas. É, parte, porque infelizmente o curso para estrangeiros só dura duas semanas aqui; mas não se preocupe, são duas semanas bem proveitosas...  
_

_Estou lhe enviando em folheto do acampamento, que com certeza tirará todas as duvidas que você tem. E trate de se apressar mocinha, o início das atividades é para daqui a uma semana e, como você e suas amigas fizeram a proeza de não passar no teste de aparatação, vocês terão de vir através de chave de portal – meus pêsames, é o pior tipo de viajem que existe.  
_

_Em todo caso, acho melhor me despedir; Madame Lena me chama (é que eu já estou no acampamento!). Espero vê-la em breve!  
_

_Atenciosamente,  
_

_Tom._

--- E o folheto seria...? – perguntou Melina, estendendo a mão para pegar a folha amarela que eu estendia.

_**Acampamento de Relações Internacionais – Madame Lena**  
_

_Passem suas férias com a gente e aproveite o que há de melhor!  
Aqui, expomos bruxas de 15 a 18 anos as mais variadas atividades físicas e mágicas!_

**Pacote especial para estrangeiras:**  
duas semanas de atividades físicas, bruxaria e muita diversão.

Contamos com amplo campo de quadribol, lagos e treinamos nossos jovens com o uso de certos esportes trouxas, como remo, nado, corrida, além das excursões diárias pela floresta, com o acompanhamento do nosso guia!

**Atenção: Acampamento exclusivamente FEMENINO!**

Para contato e confirmação de reservas, enviar corujas ao seguinte endereço até o ultimo dia útil do corrente mês: _Rua das Laranjeiras, Acampamento Madame Lena, esquina Nove, São Paulo - São Paulo, Brasil.  
_  
Quando elas acabaram a leitura, me olharam espantadas, uma mais boquiaberta que a outra. Claro que eu esperava uma reação de surpresa, mas não _tão_ assim...

--- Acampamento Madame Lena? – perguntou Liana, fazendo uma careta. Ah, se ela não achasse um defeito em tudo, não seria a Liana que eu conheço. – Caramba, não tinha um nome menos feio, não? Se bem que "Madame Lena" ainda tá é longe de ser pelo menos feio.

--- É o nome da diretora e dona do lugar, Lia. Vai ver que ela quis fazer uma auto-homenagem, oras. – eu quis defender o nome da senhora, mesmo o achando igualmente feio.

--- Auto-homenagem uma ova! Eu, com um nome desses, me trancava no quarto e chorava o resto dos meus dias. Claro, isso só depois que eu matasse a minha mãe, que provavelmente foi quem teria me colocado esse protótipo de nome... – Lia deu uma balançou o corpo, como se estivesse se arrepiando.

Eu dei uma risadinha abafada. Venhamos e convenhamos, "Madame Lena" é _mesmo_ um nome de dar pena, não? Até eu, que tenho uma mísera criatividade, poderia inventar algo melhorzinho... É, mas gosto não se discute, lamenta-se.

Em todo caso, Melina continuava a me olhar, como se seu cérebro ainda estivesse processando alguma informação muito difícil de ser digerida. Minha amiguinha consegue ser tão lerda às vezes...

--- E isso: "Exclusivo para garotas"? – ela perguntou, apontando para o folheto; ah, então era isso que a atormentava. – Não me diga que quer dizer o que eu acho que quer dizer...

--- Somente mulheres. – eu concluí e, por um segundo, pensei que veria Melina desmaiar. – Mas só no acampamento, porque na organização, direção e comissão têm os dois sexos. Mas, como recrutas, só meninas.

--- Eu não to gostando nadinha dessa restrição... – falou Mel, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando: _Remo_. Desde que esses dois começaram a namorar, pareciam unha e carne.

--- Eu a-d-o-r-e-i isso, já que quanto menos Black na minha vida, melhor. – Lia disse, sincera. - Ora, se a grande vantagem do acampamento é o fato de eu ter certeza que o cachorro safado do Black não pode me seguir até lá...

--- Digo o mesmo em relação ao traste do Potter. Apesar de duvidar que eles dois, junto com o Remo, são loucos o suficiente para atravessar o Atlântico por nossas causa.

--- Lil, minha amiga, ouvindo você falar assim passa até a impressão de que você não conhece os marotos. – Liana disse, enquanto sorria.

E eu parei para pensar...

**1° ano**: Potter me pendura de cabeça para baixo para fora do trem na nossa primeira viagem a Hogwarts;

**2° ano**: Potter e Black derramam um balde cheio de poção na minha cabeça e eu passo três meses com o cabelo azul; 

**3° ano**: Potter e Black se aproveitam do fato de eu estar sem varinha e soltam vinte diabretes atrás de mim, fazendo eu correr por todo o castelo feito uma louca desparafusada da cabeça;

**4° ano**: eu, que não sei nadar, sou derrubada pela dubla dinâmica _Potter & Black_ no lago e só Merlin sabe como não morri;

**5° ano**: Potter tem o _impulso de se declarar_ em pleno salão Principal, com direito a serenata, o que resultou em um belo tapa na cara nele e uma semana de detenções para ambos.

E esse ano, bom, ele passou o tempo todo me agarrando! Foi o cúmulo!É, eu realmente estava fora de mim quando cheguei a duvidar que existe algo no mundo que os Marotos não são capazes de fazer.

--- Me enganem que eu gosto. – disse Melina, ironicamente, me despertando da minha viagem mental. – Mas Lil, assim, sabe, considerando a minúscula hipótese dos meus pais me deixarem viajar, nós vamos de Chave de Portal para o Brasil?

--- Sim, sim. – eu confirmei, toda feliz porque a Mel estava cedendo. – Sabe, eu já viajei uma vez, como meu amigo falou, não é muito confortável, mas...

--- Não é muito confortável?! – exclamou Liana, as mãos na cintura, enquanto ficava em pé. – _É o ó_, Mel, sério, você vai detestar! E andei naquele troço uma vez, pra nunca mais! É melhor a gente dá logo outro jeito de ir para lá!  
Liana e a sessão chilique estão no ar. Sinceramente, não sei como consigo ser amiga de duas pessoinhas tão diferentes de mim: Liana, medrosa e toda cheia frescurites; Melina, totalmente dependente e curiosa. Como eu consigo?  
--- Poupe-me, Liana. – eu exclamei, me levantando também.  
--- Num tô brincando, Lil. Olha, eu tinha treze anos quando meu pai inventou da gente viajar nesse negócio. Juro que foi o maior tombo da minha vida quando a gente chegou à casa da minha Tia Heat e simplesmente dei de cara no chão! – que exagero!  
E o pior de tudo era que a cada palavra extrapolada que a Liana pronunciava, Melina ficava mais apavorada. Será que a ela não percebia que estava fazendo à outra desistir de viajar? Por onde andava o semancol dessa dita cuja?  
--- Ô Mel, não escuta a Lia, não, porque você conhece essa pessoa e sabe da mania que ela tem de aumentar tudo. - eu disse, tentando amenizar a situação.  
--- Eu não tô exagerando! E, sinceramente, eu acho que nós devíamos ir de algum jeito trouxa, tipo... avião! Por que a gente não vai de avião?  
Avião? De onde Liana conhecia aviões? Ah, sim, mãe dela era trouxa. Mas a Mel, coitadinha, ficou me olhando com cara de tapada. Parecia que as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas não estavam servindo de muita coisa para ela.  
--- Avião? Lia, você tá falando naquele i bicho /i que parece um pássaro gigante e que voa mais rápido que os jogadores de quadribol? – Mel perguntou; detalhe: esse foi o conceito mais... digamos, inventivo que eu já vi para um avião.  
Liana soltou uma gargalhada.  
--- Se esse for o seu conceito para avião,é exatamente desse i bicho /i que eu tô falando, sim.  
--- Ah, eu tenho medo de andar naquilo. – agora foi a minha vez de acompanhar a Lia em uma gargalhada histérica, quando Melina disse esse disparate. – Sério, gente!  
--- Mel, o avião é o meio de transporte mais seguro que o mundo trouxa já inventou. – eu afirmei, sensata.  
--- Mesmo assim, os aviões caem, não é? – perguntou Melina, ficando em pé também, entre eu e Liana.  
--- É, mas é tão improvável! – exclamou Liana, passando a mão no queixo.  
--- Tá, mas vai que uma dessas vezes improváveis acontece justamente quando lá em cima, dentro de um daqueles troços? Ah, não, sou muito jovem para morrer.  
Que melodrama, cruzes! Uma tem medo de Chave de Portal e a outra de avião. Tá difícil viver... digo, viajar com essas duas criaturas de Merlin.  
--- Engraçado, você tem medo de viajar em um seguro avião, mas não tem medo de voar por aí pendurada em uma vareta. - eu falei, me referindo as vassouras. Permita-me dizer que andar naquilo, i sim /i , é praticamente cometer suicídio.  
---É vassoura! E é totalmente diferente! – revidou Liana. i Conselho: nunca fale mal sobre vassouras perto de uma jogadora de quadribol; eu sei que as maiorias das pessoas sensatas não fariam isso, mas só pra prevenir /i .  
--- Gente, hello! – Melina chamou nossa atenção, estralando os dedos. - Nós já estamos discutindo por uma coisa que nem temos certeza que vai acontecer. Agora, vamos fazer o seguinte: Lily, para quando mesmo seu amigo disse que é a viajem?  
--- A gente tem que ir, no máximo, daqui a uma semana...  
--- Beleza; agora, escutem o que nós vamos fazer: vamos para casa e falamos com os nossos pais. Se eles concordarem, o que eu acho difícil no meu caso – eu revirei os olhos; quanto pessimismo! – mandaremos cartas para você, Lil. E só depois disso vamos discutir como iremos chegar até a terra da feijoada, do carnaval e do não sei mais lá o quê.  
Eu e Liana balançamos a cabeça, positivamente, como se fôssemos duas crianças obedecendo às ordens que a mãe lhes dava.  
--- Perfeito então! – concluiu Melina, sorrindo.  
--- Vem cá, vocês vão embora ou vão ficar aí até o próximo ano letivo começar? – nós três escutamos uma voz rouca vindo à porta. Não precisei nem ver a cara do metido do Potter para saber que era ele que nos chamava.Oh menininho irritante, sério! Na outra vida eu só posso ter sido uma homicida de criancinhas para merecer um castigo desses agora! Imagine: uma pessoa metida, arrogante, autoritária, individualista, néscia e estúpida... Imaginou? Então sou capaz de apostar cem Galeões como na sua mente veio à imagem de Tiago Potter.--- Você não vem, Lil? – Melina me perguntou, enquanto começava a andar, com Liana do seu lado.--- Quem, eu? – não, imagina! Tinha outra Lílian lá, por um acaso? – Ah... eu vou já.--- O trem não vai esperar a sua boa vontade de ir embora, Lily. Anda logo! – me apressou mais ainda Liana. Oh, Merlin! Será que essa garota ainda não entender que eu não quero ficar na companhia do Potter? A Julgar pela cara que ela fazia, eu diria que não.--- Anda, Lilytinha, não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu fui feito para ser admirado, não para ser temido... – por favor, me digam se em algum momento eu pedi a opinião do irritante do Potter? i Não /i . ENTÃO PORQUE ESSE METIDO TÁ DANDO PITACO ONDE NÃO FOI CHAMADO?!--- Eu? Com medo de você? Ah, Potter, faz-me rir! – eu desdenhei; que me ver ficar zangada? Julgue-me erradamente.--- Admite, Lil. – ele disse ao meu pé do ouvido, quando comecei a andar ao seu lado. – Tá com medo sim, medo de não resistir aos meus encantos e me agarrar.Eu não estava nem com vontade de sorrir, mas depois dessa, gargalhei feito uma hiena. O Potter sabe realmente falar coisas engraçadas quando quer.--- Já vão começar? – Melina disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Tava demorando... Vocês ainda não tinha se atacado hoje. – e dizendo isso, saiu andando um pouco mais na frente com Liana, mais ainda perto o suficiente para escutar tudo que eu e o maroto que se encontrava do meu lado dizíamos.Beleza, essas duas adoram achar uma brecha para me deixarem sozinha com o Potter, não ia ser a primeira e última vez mesmo.--- Por Merlin, garoto, como você se acha! – eu exclamei, contendo um sorriso.--- Aí é que você se engana, Lil... i eu não me acho, eu me tenho certeza. /i – aquele cínico disse isso com o maior sorriso na cara. Eu agüento ou mereço uma criatura dessas na minha vida?Liana e Melina – bem que eu desconfiava, estavam de ouvido em tudo que eu falava com o Potter – caíram na gargalhada. Ao invés de me darem apoio moral, essas duas acabaram inflando ainda mais o ego do Potter, como se já não fosse grande o bastante. Quando viu que a piadinha tinha agradado, ele sorriu ainda mais, só faltava pendurar uma plaqueta no pescoço, com a frase "I'm the best!" escrita nela, para terminar de bancar o completo palhaço. E o Remo ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não sabe porque eu não aceito sair com esse amiguinho dele.--- Sabe do que mais, Potter? Você e toda essa titica que você chama de cérebro podiam trabalhar um pouquinho e escrever um livro intitulado: i "As mais idiotas frases já ditas - TODAS por Tiago Potter" /i . Eu sei que não ia fazer o menor sucesso, mas pelo menos você não teria feito algo de digamos, útil, com toda essa sua demência. Ele fez um fingido biquinho de ofendido. Ninguém merece, ninguém merece!--- Você pensa que eu não entendi qual é a sua? Você está só me enrolando para não me dizer por que você queria ficar para trás, uma perguntinha tão fácil de responder.--- Para pensar. – hã? Como assim? – Eu queria ficar longe de você para pensar Potter, já que não dá para fazer isso em uma distância de menos de dez metros de você, sabe? As paranóias que você fala interferem na concentração das pessoas. – sem duvida nenhuma, essa foi à mentira mais rápida que eu já inventei na minha vida.No meio dessa conversa bate-orelha, eu só podia observar Liana e Melina de ouvidos ligados, prestando atenção em tudo que o Potter e eu falávamos.--- Pensar em quê, meu lírio? – e eu pensando que ele ia me deixar em paz, depois dessa! Calma, Lily, não deprime, um, dois, três, inspira... agora expira... --- i A curiosidade matou a coruja /i . – eu disse, sem olhar para ele; se o fizesse, provavelmente o esfolaria antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra.--- i Mas a satisfação a ressuscitou /i . – como ele consegue ter sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua?! – Ah, conta aí, Lil, ia pensar em quê? Em mim, era? Ah, você ia pensar em mim... só não quer me falar, porque acha que eu vou ficar me sentindo O cara, não é? Se for isso, não se preocupa, não, eu já sei que sou o máximo.--- Ora, Potter, ponha-se no seu lugar, garoto! Me mira, mas me erra, O.K.? – eu gritei, apontando o dedo para a cara dele. Vamos combinar, ele passou dos limites, eu estourei, oras!--- Gente... gente... gente! – gritou Liana, olhando para trás e dando meia voltando, indo até onde Tiago e eu estávamos, com Melina aos seus calcanhares. – Vocês estão pensando o quê, que aqui é a Casa da Mãe Joana, é? Pode gritar assim, não! – não pode gritar, é? Então alguém me explica o que ela tava fazendo, vai entender...Acho que ela se deu contar da burrice que falou, pois logo sorriu amarelo. É, cada doido com a sua loucura.--- Ah, vocês entenderam o que ela quis dizer. – tentou concertar Melina.--- Ah, meninas, vocês sabem que esse ser – eu disse, apontando para o Potter, que fez uma cara de desentendido, vê se pode. – tem uma capacidade imensa de me irritar!--- Você que se deixa irritar por qualquer besteira, Lil. – Melina falou; ela devia ficar do meu lado, não? – Parece até coisa de criança, credo! – agora ela me chama de criança! Isso é que é amiga.--- Ah, sim, claro. Como sempre, o Potter é um santo e eu sou a grande vilã. – fui o mais irônica que pude. – Obrigada mesmo, pela parte que me toca. – e sai, batendo o pé, agora sim, igualzinho a uma criança mal criada.--- Eu já te disse que se é assim que você quer conquistar a Lily, você ta só perdendo teu tempo, né? – escutei a Liana falar e, quando virei para trás discretamente, vi que ela puxava a orelha do Potter, muito bem feito para ele!--- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele falava, enquanto sorria. – Mas ela fica tão linda, toda vermelhinha e zangada... i Ah, eu não mereço... /i center ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ center Aiai... eu e o coitado do Remo, sinceramente, somos dois bocós! A gente foi inventar de fazer a boa ação de esperar o Pontas enquanto ele ia chamar as garotas e, olha só, estávamos pegando o maior chá de cadeira das nossas vidas – chá de cadeira, modo de falar; a gente esperou em pé mesmo! Já estávamos quase criando raiz de tanto esperar! E o pior: de baixo do sol quente. A minha belíssima pele não merece esse tratamento.Enfim, estava eu, em pé, apoiado em um lado da carruagem; pula a porta e do outro lado, estava o meu querido amigo Remo. Uma ou duas vezes eu vi o coitado balançar a cabeça para o lado, enquanto cochilava. Não posso culpá-lo; noite passada havia sido o último dia de lua cheia do mês e ele devia estar mortinho de cansaço. Ele devia estar doido para chegar no trem e dormir a viagem inteira, mas o Pontas notou que Liana, Lílian e Melina não estavam na fila das carruagens; moral da história: foi atrás daquelas três desmioladas.Se eu bem conheço o meu amigo Tiago Potter, ele já as encontrou há séculos, só que agora estava ocupado implorando o amor da Lily. Sério, às vezes aqueles dois chegam a serem patéticos, mas é o amor, fazer o quê? Aturar...E falando na dita-cuja, eis que a ruivinha aparece, mas sozinha. Era só o que me faltava.Ela passou reto entre Remo e eu, sem dá uma única palavra, acredita? Perdeu a moral para me chamar de mal-educado, onde está o "bom-dia" ou até mesmo o simples "oi"? Não... Lílian só entrou na carruagem, sentou no banco e, calada estava, calada ficou.--- Que bicho será que mordeu ela? – Remo me perguntou, depois de despertar pela milésima quinta vez.--- Vai saber, meu caro. – eu, entender cabeça de mulher? Apesar de toda minha inteligência, ainda não consegui atingir esse altíssimo estágio de evolução. – Mas eu tenho uma leve desconfiança que a Lily esteja com "Potternite", sabe? Daí, ela deve ter acabado de descobrir que essa é uma doença sem cura e com um único tratamento: Tiago Potter. – eu olhei para Lily, o queixo apoiado nos braços e esses, apoiados nas pernas. – Ou ela pode tá simplesmente de TPM, né...--- É, a Mel também tem muito disso, sabe? – o Remo cruzou os braços e suspirou fundo; pelo visto, ele estava tão cansado de esperar o Tiago quanto eu. – Fica toda irritada, toda cheia de "não me toque", só vendo para crer.--- Por aí você tira: se a Mel que é toda calma, fica uma fera nesse período do mês, imagine só a Lil, que já é irritada por natureza... – quando eu estava acabando de concluir meu pensamento, senti uma mão gelada repousar sobre me ombro esquerdo. Aaah não!--- Será que dá para vocês falarem sobre algo que não seja referido a mim? – pera aê, cadê os gritos? Ela falou tão calminha... Lily, é você? – Eu agradeceria. – e dizendo isso, voltou para a carruagem e retornou a ficar na mesma posição que estava antes.Quer dizer: a Lílian flagra Remo e eu falando dela e não briga, esbraveja, berra, urra? Hum... estranho isso, heim? Onde está a Lílian estressadinha que eu conheço? Foi abduzida, por um acaso? Eu, heim!--- O que deu nela? – Remo voltou a me perguntar.--- Vai ver esbarrou com o Tiago e esbravejou tanto com o coitado que não sobrou nadinha pra gente. – foi à teoria mais lógica que consegui inventar, i ops, /i pensar.--- Então a gente vai poder perguntar para ele... finalmente! – Remo desapoiou da carruagem e colocou-se com a postura ereta. Olhei para o castelo e vi o porquê dele ter assumido essa pose típica de galo que vai entrar na briga.Às vezes, eu paro para pensar como os homens podem ser ridículos quando estão apaixonados. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, claro... embora tenha que admitir que a Srta. Liana Bones está bem perto de quebrar o meu recorde de 16 anos sem se apaixonar uma única vez.Mas juro por tudo que é mais sagrado: se algum dia eu me apaixonar de verdade, nunca, nunca mesmo jogarei minha dignidade fora, como o Pontas faz com a Lily, ou serei tão patético, como o Aluado é. Sério, é porque vocês não podem ver a cada que aquele bocó faz quando a Melina chegar perto, é h-i-l-á-r-i-o! Ele incha o peito, para parecer mais musculoso – já disse que não vai conseguir um efeito tão bom quando como se praticasse esportes, digo isso por experiência própria, já que meu bíceps, tríceps e i todos os "ps" /i que um garoto pode ter são os mais belos possíveis, mas ele não me escuta, fazer o quê?Sim, mas esquecendo a cara horrorosa que meu amigo fazia, voltaremos aos acontecimentos do momento:Mel, Liana e Pontas vinham andando calmamente em nossa direção... peraê, eu disse calmamente?! Na verdade é vagarosamente... Vem cá, o que eles tem, até parece que estão andando em cima de ovos! Podiam se apressar!--- Se continuarem nesse ritmo, a gente vai ter que ir andando para casa... o trem tem hora marcada para sair, sabiam? - eu dei um grito, para ver se despertava aqueles três para a nossa situação atual.Melina me olhou e sorriu - na verdade, eu acho que ela olhou o Remo e sorriu, mas tá valendo assim mesmo, Pontas fez um bico e Liana, bom... Liana revirou os olhos e soltou um berro. Não é a toa que ela e Lílian são como varinha e bruxo, parecidíssimas essas duas.--- Ô Black, pára de bancar o desesperado, garoto! Não tá vendo que a gente já está indo? - ela soltou um grito ensurdecedor e eu sou o desesperado! Vai entender, na dúvida, eu fiquei calado, na minha. Eu, cutucar trasgo com vara curta?! Não tô doido...--- Vão dizer que estavam todo esse tempo esperando por mim? - Tiago perguntou, quando finalmente (e bote finalmente nisso) chegou até a carruagem com as garotas. - Só podem me amar mesmo...--- Cara, sabia que hoje você está mais egocêntrico que o normal? - Remo perguntou, franzindo o cenho.--- Ah, ele já sabia sim. - Melina disse, abraçando o Aluado. Ah, já vai começar a água com açúcar, me dá até náuseas esse "love" todo. - A Lil fez questão de deixar isso bem claro... – e dizendo isso, entrou junto com o Remo na carruagem, tadinha da Lily, sobrou para ela bancar a espectadora do agarramento daqueles dois.--- Ah, então é por isso que a ruivinha está toda emburrada... o dia mal começou e você já foi encher o saco da garota, Pontas? - eu, perder essa mega oportunidade de pirraçar me amigo do peito, Pontas?! Nem que chovesse hipogrifos! - E ainda diz que gosta dela...--- Mas eu gosto! – quer ver o Tiago injuriado? Duvide do amor dele pela ruivinha, coisa de apaixonado, entendem?Eu continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompido.--- Você tem que ser cavalheiro, simpático, inteligente, gentil, carinhoso, lindo, maravilhoso, assim como eu! – alguém duvida que isso é verdade? – Entendeu, filho? --- Tá bom, papai. – Pontas cruzou os braços, feito uma criança mal criada que acabava de ser contrariada.--- Você não precisa ser assim, tem o meu exemplo a seguir. Não é a toa que o mundo feminino me adora, ama, louva! Infelizmente, para toda a população de garotas de Hogwarts, eu já fiz minha escolha. – surgiu à oportunidade de jogar meu charme para cima da Lia, era tudo que eu queria. – Liana, meu amor, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.Ela me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos... segura, Sirius Black, que aí vem bomba!--- Valeu mesmo, Black, eu odiaria ficar cega. – ui! Quem acha que eu podia ter ficado sem esse levanta a mão junto comigo e grita i "eu!" /i .Que garota, aiai. E o pior é que ela me dá esses cortes sorrindo, eu até chego pensar que meus ouvidos vão escutar algo mais suave, mas não, quando eu menos me surpreendo, ela já me deu o maior corte da minha vida e eu estou com cara de otário. Esse é um dos maiores perigos das meninas, em especial Liana Bones.Daí ela me olha como se não tivesse feito nada, da um tapinha no meu ombro e entra na carruagem. Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! Minha mente está confusa, sabem?--- Fala sério, Almofadinhas! – Pontas exclamou; ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava para acabar meu dia era levar um fora na frente dele, esse bruxo vai me perturbar o resto dos meus dias com isso! – Essa cantada é mais velha que o mundo! Aprendeu com quem, com o Rabicho? – eu não falei?--- Há-há-há. – ironizei. – Palhaço, - e entrei na carruagem. Parece, que, finalmente, íamos embora de Bom, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo, o 1° é sempre muito importante! Comentem e votem, tá? Beijos!!

b (N/B): /b Ahaaaaa, o que será que o Tiago inventou, hein? Não contooo! Vou deixar vocês na curiosidade para o que a Nina vai inventar. Mas posso dizer uma coisa: Ninguém segura esses Marotos E qualquer coisa técnica, como a formatação e a linguagem, só falar comigo Até o próximo!


End file.
